The present invention relates to a roller belt arrangement for CATERPILLAR (endless track) vehicles, especially snowmobiles, with one or more parallel extending, pull-resistant, circulating belts to which are connected transverse drive members by bolts, having a head and a threaded end, penetrating the belts and the U-shaped foot of the drive members and secured by a threaded nut screwed onto the threaded end. The two legs of the U-shaped foot extend substantially perpendicularly to the belts and the connecting stay faces the belts. Furthermore, between the legs a plate member is provided that is penetrated by the bolts.
Especially for such roller belt arrangements in which the drive members are connected to the individual belts by interposition of cushion members, it is frequently necessary to tighten the aforementioned bolts whereby, in general, the head of the bolt positioned within the roller belt arrangement must be rotated by a tool. It is understood that under these conditions an undesired rotation of the element (nut) positioned between the two legs of the drive member foot cannot be prevented. A tool for securing the element is practically not usable because of the tight spatial conditions, especially when the outer portions of the roller belt arrangement are iced over.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bolt arrangement with which the unwanted rotation of the nut secured to the threaded end of the bolt can be prevented.